Love is Not a Battle, it's a War
by Jayciefer
Summary: Sometimes, there isn't a happy ending. For Jacob, a human with no parents, he always thought he wouldn't have a happy ending. But after meeting Edward, he finds himself fighting harder then never before to get that happy ending. Slash! Edward/Jacob. M-Preg later on.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is just the prologue, and is a flash-foward. The rest of the story will take on when Jacob met Edward and all that other stuff. Jacob is not a shapeshifter in this fic!

* * *

A beautiful figure sat there in a black and red cloak, looking at the setting sun with bright red eyes as he kept thinking about his past. So many things in his life had seemed wrong to him at the time. But now, he understands. He knows now what he's supposed to do.

"Are you ready, Jacob?"

He turned back and looked at the beautiful blonde behind him, her pale skin went beautifully with her golden hued eyes. Her frame looked even sexier with the mountain of a man next to her. The guy was just as beautiful as her, with the same pale skin and golden eyes except his hair was a dark color. The usual smile or smirk on his face was absent, a out of character serious look on his face.

The figure nodded, taking the cloak's hood and pushed it down. The figure had tan skin, which contrasted greatly with the other vampire's pale skin. He had a strange beauty with him, a surreal one that seemed to even surpass the others. His eyes were determined, far surpassing his years as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"It's not going to be easy, you know?" The mountain of a guy said. "They aren't known for taking things lying down." The other guy walked up to him, looking up at him through the hood. His eyes seemed to pierce the big guy's soul, not showing any signs of mercy.

"I know, and that's what I'm planning for." The hooded figure said. "Now come on, we don't have time to waste."

**Jacob's POV**

As we continued running, thoughts came and went from my mind. Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme…all of them flashed into my thoughts as we ran further and further into the forest, my eyes not missing the slightest of movements.

_This has to be done…_I think as we continue running. I don't let my thoughts stray on Edward for to long, otherwise I know I'll break down. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. No, I let my thoughts stay strictly on what needed to be done. After all…

…that was one of the best ways to survive.

* * *

It's killing me how short this is. But I felt that was the best place to stop for this prologue. Most of my chapters are around 2,000 words. Right after I post this, I'm going to start working on the first chapter of the story. Feel free to go ahead and put me on alerts and review though! :-D


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

I sigh as I look around, my brown eyes and tan skin gleaming in the sun as I let the waves of the water glide over my ankles. The sun was setting, looking beautiful as it seemingly sunk into the La Push beach, First Beach. The sand felt good between my toes, and I smiled as I couldn't help but wiggle them. My short hair was cropped up and I had on a black shirt along with a pair of jeans that was rolled up to my knees. I had a pair of shoes a few feet behind me, safe away from any of the waves since they were the only pair I had.

My mom always loved scenes like these. Back when I lived here when I was a kid, back when both my mom and dad were alive, we would come here every Sunday and just relax and talk about our day. Rebecca and Rachel used to build sandcastles around the spot I was standing in, as I played in the shallow water with mom as dad watched with fond eyes…

My trip down memory lane brought back uncomfortable memories to.

_I was around 8, sitting in the back of my mom's SUV and playing with my favorite toy. A T-Rex that could open it's mouth automatically and give a roar that made me giggle whenever it did that. Mom was in the front seat, humming a tune to a song that was on the radio. I look up as I smile, and frowned as I thought I saw something move outside of the car. _

_Suddenly, the car wasn't even connected to the road. I gasp and tears fill my young eyes, as the car seems to be thrown in the air. I grip onto the T-Rex harshly as the car lands onto the road with a sickening crunch and I look around as I hear something crack. I blink as I suddenly see blood dripping under me, and I look at myself to see a bit of a pipe had punctured me around where my ribs where. _

_It took a moment for what to happened to register in my mind, and when it does I yell as pain hits me. "Mommy!" I yell, more like begged, as I look at the seat in front of me. My eyes widen as I suddenly see something that looked like one of the pipes that were in the hood of the car, lodge through the seat. Even at that young age, I knew what happened. "Mommy!" I cried desperately, struggling with my seatbelt. When I finally get out of the seat I was stuck in and-_

I come back to the real world as I hear someone honk, and for a moment I look around wondering what was going on. But then I remembered that there was a highway close to the highway close to the First Beach. He shook his head, sighing. He had to get back to school.

_Forks High….I wonder what it's like. _He thought, picking up his backpack and getting on his black motorcycle that looked brand new that he fixed over the summer.

**Edward's POV**

I laugh and roll my eyes as Emmett honks his jeep loudly, shaking my head as I thought that this was the perfect car for Emmett. Well, not really car since it was a jeep. But you know what I mean. Emmett had a dark red Jeep Wrangler, the perfect type of jeep for him. It was good for off road travels, something that Emmett used a _lot_.

I caught my golden eyes in the mirror of the jeep, and sighed as I saw how dark they were. I hadn't fed in a while….I'll have to go feeding soon…And, of course, it's at that moment that I smell a smell that was more enticing then anything I've smelt before. Even more then Bella, who I thought was my Singer. But this smell, I had to grip onto the bars of the jeep to keep myself from leaping out of the jeep and tracking the scent.

"Do you smell that to?" Jasper asked, and I turn towards him. Him and Alice are sitting on either side of me, him sitting to the right. "That smell, I mean. Its one of the best smells I've ever smelled." He said, and his eyes suddenly darkened and my eyes widened as I knew what was going to happen.

"Emmett, if you value your jeep, pull it over now and help me restrain Jasper!" I yell. I can see Jasper struggling to keep still, trying to stay in control. But he's always had the weakest blood resistance. The jeep suddenly pulls to the side of the road and stops. But before I can get him, Jasper is already out the jeep and running for the woods…where the border was.

I hear Rosalie curse, before running into the woods. Her blue dress fluttering behind her and her heels were surely going to be ruined after running so fast. I take a unneeded deep breath and run after her, catching up to her and Alice passing us a moment later. Alice has always been the fastest of us, and this being her mate she has more motivation then we do. Emmett passes us also, but he's still behind Alice.

Suddenly, I realize that we're following Jasper. If he's running towards the scent, we should run to the scent. I make a sudden left, seeing the river in front of me. I jump it, hoping that no wolves are patrolling right now as I run towards the smell. I see Jasper jumping the river, and I know he'll easily catch up to me in a few seconds.

I notice the smell has a layer that smelt like a ocean like smell. First Beach, they must be there. I push my legs to move faster. I look over and see Emmett tackle Jasper, the sound sounding like a car crash. I take a deep breath, which I quickly gagged as the delicious smell invaded my airways. I can tell my own eyes darkened, but I try to stay in control. My eyes widen as I hear footsteps, and the smell keeps getting stronger.

Something tells me this won't end well.

**Jacob's POV**

As I pick up my backpack and get ready to start to walk to my motorcycle, which was parked on the side of the road since I doubt that there are many thieves in a small town like Forks and La Push, my eyes widen as I hear something that sounded like a car crash. And suddenly, I'm invaded by memories of my own personal car wreck. I remember the pipe that went through my mom, and take a deep breath as I run towards where I thought the sound was. If I could be of any help, then I'd try my best to help them. Save another child from a fate like mine…

I run into the woods, my backpack lost on the forest floor. The black leather jacket I was wearing, one of my most valuable and expensive items, was whipping behind me and my black shirt and jeans clung to my body as I ran. Maybe I should start wearing sweats…

I stop as I see two guys wrestling on the floor.

_What are they doing? _I think to myself. _Didn't they hear that sound? Was it not a car crash or something? _Suddenly, I see two women come in between the men. One girl, blonde and beautiful with a equally beautiful blue dress on and a small pixie like girl with short hair and a red shirt with a pair of designer jeans on. I was surprised that they showed up, but even more surprised when they actually managed to separate them.

"They're stronger then they look." I jump and turn around, just now noticing the guy that was standing right behind me. He was beautiful. He was pale, like his siblings, and his eyes seemed a darker gold then the rest. He had on a simple grey shirt along with a jean jacket over it. His hair was wild and bronze, looking like there was no way to tame it.

"I can tell…" I mutter, before shaking my head. "Did you hear that noise earlier? It sounded like a car crash…" I say, but trail off as I see the other guy staring intently at me. His nose was flaring a little, and I sniff as I try to see what he smelled. A breeze blew towards me, and I turn around as I hear the rustling behind me quiet. Turning around, I see everyone besides the man, who was behind me now, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Jacob…" I hear the man behind me say, his eyes narrowed at his family members. "You need to run. _Now." _I don't know if it was the situation or how he said those words, but I immediately believed him. "I'll tell you why later." I nodded, not thinking that we'll probably never see each other after this again. I turn and start running, the forest moving in a blur of green and brown as I did so. Branches whacked at me, making me stumble as I push my way through the forest. I trip a few times, but continue moving trying to find my motorcycle. I sigh with relief as I find it.

As I'm heading towards it, I frown as the bigger of the two guys from earlier suddenly appeared between the motorcycle and me.

"Um…hello?" I asked, and his eyes suddenly narrowed at me as another wind hit. I shiver, the leather jacket doing little to protect me from the wind. And suddenly, the mountain of a guy is running at me far faster then I thought anyone could. I barely have enough time to jump to the left to avoid a tackle from him. The road hurts the palm of my hands, making them bleed just the littlest. I ignore the small stinging in my hands as I try to run to my motorcycle, looking behind me to see where the guy was…

And running straight into his chest.

I'm a little shocked by how cold he is, but my mind is focusing on bigger things. How had he moved so quick? I didn't even see him tense up, much less run right past me? Who was he? Better yet, _what _was he? I gulp as I see him stalking up to me, taking a step back for every step he takes. What's going through his mind? His eyes are darker, just about pitch black. He...he defiantly was NOT human. So what was he?

"W-what are you?" I ask, taking a step back and looked behind me. I noticed a Jeep on the side of the rode, and it was still on. I could easily run to it...if he didn't move as fast as he did last time.

"I-" Before he could even get the first word out, a blur tackles him to the ground and into the other side of the forest. My eyes widen, and my legs give out as I fall back in surprise. What had just happened?

"OH, fuck this shit." I curse, getting the keys to my black motorcycle and quickly running towards it. I turn it on and turn back around to the border between La Push and Forks. Fuck going to school today, I'm going back home and sleeping this off.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please, review! It's what gives me inspiration. And I do believe this is the first time that I have updated on a weekend. Go me! Now, I'm going to tell everyone this. I'm doing my stories by three. Right now, I have this, the Resident Evil one, and another Twilight story I plan on starting soon. When I start the other twilight story, my updates will likely by Twilight, Resident Evil, Twilight with me trying to do a chapter every weekday (might take fridays off though). Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

As I drive back home on my motorcycle, I can't stop myself from thinking of everything that had happened in just the last hour or so. I thought a car crash happened, only to find two pale men wrestling viciously and for one of them to come after me for some reason. Why was he after me? I just moved here, so it's not like we've ever met.

I ride to the border of Forks and La Push, and sigh as my dad's house came into view. I can't seem to find the will to say it was mine. That would mean that I'd have to admit to myself that my father was dead. Not to mention, the thought of sleeping where a man died kind of creped me out. But I try not to think about it. Which, at least right now anyways, it wasn't so hard with everything that just happened. I take a deep breath and pull up in the drive way, kicking the stand and letting my motorcycle lean as I fish in my pockets for my car keys.

As I walk into the house, I close my eyes as the smell of the house hit me. When I came to visit my dad, the smell had always been one of my favorite things. The smell of a forest mixing with the smell of a house and whatever is in it…it was just the smell of home to me. Well, I guess it kind of is my home. I quickly push it back, making my way to the kitchen. I have been eating a lot lately, and I didn't know why. I seemed constantly hungry.

I put the oven on pre-heat, and wait for it to warm up. As it warms up, I go to the freezer and pull out a pepperoni pizza. I make my way to the TV, turning it on as back ground noise so I can relax. "And in other news, five teenagers seemed to have died in what police are calling a homicide in Port Angeles last night. Their car was flipping, and blood smeared on the ground. However, police cannot find their bodies. If you have any information on these teens, please call 911." I gulp as I see the teens, seeing that they were all about my age. I jump as the peeper signaling that the pizza was ready to be put in rang, and I walked over to it and turned it off. I took the pizza and put it in the oven, sighing as I relax against the counter by the oven. The kitchen had counters going all around the room, except for the doorway obviously. There was no door in the doorway, allowing him to see the living room. The red pain was chipping at places, and I make a mental note to myself to go out someday and get some paint.

There's a computer desk in the corner of the living room, stacks of paper, books, and pens all strewn about. The computer was already on and humming softly, and I make my way to it. As I sit in the black spinning chair with wheels, and my fingers are moving before I'm even registering what I'm doing.

Google popped up as the homepage, and I find myself already typing in the things I noticed about the people in the woods. They were pale, had weird colored eyes, they (or the big guy at least) was extremely cold, and they seemed to be able to wrestle hard enough to resemble a car crash. I gulp as I look at my results, finding only one thing.

Vampires.

And then, that's when it hit me. I remembered my dad talking about the Cullens, and how they went 'camping'. That must have been the sons. I also remember the stories he told me about the Cold Ones. And that's when I started piecing it together, and my eyes widened as those childhood stories I enjoyed so much was actually real life.

_But…that's not possible. Or, it shouldn't be. Right? _He mentally asked himself, sighing heavily as he got up and turned off the computer. He walked to his father's bookshelf and looked at all the books that my dad had left there. I frown as I noticed that the room seemed to get colder, and I turned as I thought I felt eyes on me. But there was no one there. _Great, I'm going mentally unstable. _I grumble in my head, sighing tiredly. Which I seem to be doing a lot today.

I yelp and stumble forward as a book falls to the floor behind me, and I notice a book had fallen down. Even more, the book had fallen on it's cover and was open. And, conveniently, it was open to a page that said _Chapter 3: The Cold Ones. _I look up around, feeling a little weird at what had just happened. _Just a coincidence. Things like this happen everyday. _I say to myself, feeling myself relax at my logic. A book fell open to the page I was looking for and I freak out? Yeah, mentally unstable.

I take the book in my hands, walking to the couch. And then, I start reading. And as I read, I find myself thinking about everything my dad had said to me. From not to go onto the, what I now found out, Cullen's land. Why didn't I not know this? Why did my dad not tell me? I finish the chapter, shutting the book and tossing it onto the coffee table in front of me and stand up. I walk over to the wall and turn the heat up, finding myself practically shivering. I take a deep breath and walk to one of the dressers in my new room, which used to be my dad's room, and open the dresser. His clothes have been put in a box, and my clothes were moved in there. I would probably give his clothes to a charity on the reservation or something. It's what he would have wanted.

_Wait a second…_something suddenly hit him, and he gulped. His father was dead, it was time to accept it. But with his father's death…

…he was now Chief.

He would have never expected it to hit him so hard. He found tears going to his eyes, and he sniffed as he stood up stiffly. He put on some khaki shorts and a black t-shirt and started walking outside. He needed to calm down, and walking in the forest used to do it when he visited his father.

As he walked through the forest, he found his body relaxing as if someone was melting the stress right off of him. The forest around him was dripping water, since it just rained the day before, and the forest smell was two times as strong. And he loved it. He smiled as he stopped for a moment, and sat down on a log.

He tensed up, as he felt eyes on him again. But he didn't turn around this time. _Get your shit together, Black. _He said to himself. _Your Chief of the tribe now, you can't show weakness. _He sighed and nodded at himself, standing back up. I tried to recall Sam Uley's number, since I considered him a bigger brother, and got my cell phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding the way people do when they don't know who just called them.  
"Sam?" I asked, hoping he'd remember my voice.

"Jacob! How's it going?" He asked, sounding excited that I called. I grinned and replied.

"It's going good. Just been busy. Listen…now that dad is…um…dead, does that mean I'm Chief now?" I ask, sounding as hesitant as I felt. _Way to stay strong, Jake. _I scolded myself.

"Well…you could have someone fill in until you feel comfortable with the idea. We'd probably pick Sue. Do you want to do that?" He replied, and I thought about it for a minute. Sue already had two kids to look after. And if I take the responsibility, I'd have lest time to think….something that I really don't want to do right now.

"I think I'll take it. How hard can it be to go to school and be Chief?" He asked with a shrug, and he noticed that Sam was quiet for a minute. "Sam? You still there?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry! He dude, I have to go! Stay safe for me. And have a good first day of school tomorrow!" He said, and then I was met with the dial tone. I frowned as I thought what could make him leave in such a rush, but I shrugged and just turned towards the TV. Enough with the weird stuff, time for just a normal thing.

**Edward's POV**

I run through the trees, my eyes searching out the red hair that I knew was trying to kill Bella. Alice had a vision that Victoria was going to come here tonight, and she was right. The red head had successfully been able to avoid my family though, and it was bugging the crap out of me.

_Edward, try to cut her off ahead! _Jasper yelled at me in his head. I make a nodding motion at him before pushing myself to go as fast as she can. But the bitch was fast.

However, I was faster.

I managed to jump on a tree before jumping in front of her, using the tree to propel myself forward. She stopped as I suddenly appeared in front of her, and she growled at me. "Just give up Victoria, and all this can be over." She glared at me as I spoke, and I had to sigh for a moment.  
"Never. Like they say Edward, a eye for a eye." She said with that annoying smirk on her face. I was about to just tear her face off, when suddenly I hear someone's thoughts.

_Who the hell is making so much noise by my house? All I wanted was to watch TV peacefully! _

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice, well technically thought, from the boy from earlier. And I found out his name was Jacob. And the next second later, the beautiful boy was climbing over a log and in view.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked as he looked at all of us, his arms crossed and a glare on his face. The tight black t-shirt and khakis he wore showed all his muscles, and I could tell he didn't have a lack of them.

"Oh, what's this?" I growl as Victoria said that with a hungry smirk, her body changing to face him. "Why do you smell so good, sweetie?" I noticed Jacob take a step back, but besides that he didn't show any fear on his face.

"I don't know, maybe it's the shampoo I used." He said sarcastically, his eyes narrowing at her. I tried to read his mind again, but nothing was showing up. This made me slightly irritated. I keep being able to hear him, and then the next second I can't. I try to push into his mind, and I see him wince and raise a hand to his head. I immediately stop, and turn my attention back to what's going on in front of me.

"Sorry we're late Edward. We'll kill her now." Emmett said, appearing behind the redhead with a grin on his face. I could see him practically shaking in excitement. She had evaded them countless times, and now was time for a fight. No more running.

"Oh, sorry. But I think I'm going to take my snack and leave." She said with a grin, a hand reaching out to grab Jacob. I saw Jacob's eyes widened and he brought a hand up with a shout of surprise. And I watch, surprised, as a bright light suddenly come from his hand. I watch as Victoria goes flying back, before landing on a tree and just about snapping it.

"The hell you will!" He said, his eyes narrowed and panting softly. I look at him, wide eyed and shocked as he stands up. He looks over me, eyes glancing over at me and my family, who I just noticed arrived with Emmett, cautiously. "Friend or foe?"

I take a step towards him, and say, "Friend."

"Good, now take me to your house. Your going to tell me everything about all of you. Even when you were human." He commanded, and I saw Emmett narrow his eyes at him as Rosalie scoffs.

"And if we don't?" She asked, and I notice Jacob smirk a little.

"Then maybe you'd like a little demonstration of how red head feels." He said with a smirk, bring his hand up and a small white light forming at it. I see Rosalie and Emmett tense, getting ready for a fight.

"Now, now. Let's just all calm down for a minute." Carlisle says, butting in and putting himself in front of my brother and sister and Jacob. "If we promise to tell you everything about us, will you tell us everything about yourself?" Carlisle asked, and I could see his curiosity peeking. He wanted to know what Jacob was, not that I could blame him.

"Fine, but how am I going to get there?" He asked, not knowing where we lived. And that's when I grinned. "Why are y-" He didn't get to finish, as I ran at him and grabbed him and started running towards my house.

* * *

Hey there! Thanks for reading this chapter! More then likely, I'll be changing this stories name since I don't really think it'll fit the story. So be on the look out for that. Anyways, please read and review! It's what gives me inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob's POV**

As I cling to the guy's back as he used his super speed and run, I have to keep my head down to avoid whiplash. I can tell we're going far faster then any car can, just by feeling the wind around us. It feels like we're piercing through the wind, and I take a peek around me. I notice that the forest is a blur of green and brown, and it makes me woozy. So I immediately turn my head back to the guy's back, and this time keep it there till he stops running.

When he stops running, I climb off his back. However, my legs are a bit wobbly and I find myself just about to hit the ground when strong arms wrap around my waist and pulls me back so I'm standing. When I look to see my savior, I see it's the guy I was riding on. For some reason, our eyes lock and I feel myself just practically melt into the topaz color eyes he has. I almost feel hypnotized, as we slowly bring our faces together.

"Edward! Save that for later!" I jump as I hear the tallest of all of them yell, and I feel heat rush to my cheeks. I look to the side, and chuckle as I see Edward glaring at him. He looks at me when he hears me chuckles, and his face seems to soften before he turns back to Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett! Why don't you go back to fucking that sex doll you have in your closet since Rose dumped you?" He jabbed back, and I saw Emmett make a fake offended face, holding a hand to his heart as if he was heart, before breaking it and letting out a loud laugh.

"Nice to see you growing a pair. Now come in, everyone's waiting." I look around, and notice that we're outside of a beautiful house. It's pure white, a _beautiful _white without a single speck of dirt on it despite being surrounded by a forest, and with a beautiful garden on either side of the doorway. I jump as I notice the mysterious guy walking ahead of me, and I'm quick to follow after him. When I walk into the house, I see that it's inside is just as beautiful as the outside. I step into some sitting room that has twin staircases on either side of the room. It's carpet is a calming lavender color while the furniture, two couches facing each other with a love seat sitting in the space between them, is a simple tan color. All the couches and loveseat surrounds a beautiful coffee table that seemed perfectly carved out of wood. The walls were the same white color and a beautiful chandelier hanged from the tall ceiling.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I find myself saying in a dazed voice. The house looks like a house that would come straight out of a magazine, or from my dreams. It was nice and roomy, yet still had a homey feel to it. It was obvious that these people did not lack money what's so ever.

"Thank you, it took a while to figure out what color the carpet should be." I turned around as I hear a nice, calming female voice. And when I turn, I see two people who I'm guessing was the parents of the three guys I met in the forest. The mom had beautiful Carmel hair that was pulled back in a perfect bun and had on a equally beautiful purple dress. The father himself had his blonde hair combed to the side in a old-fashion way that seemed to suite him. He wore a tailored grey Armani suit and when he smiled he seemed to give the sun a run for its money.

"Hello, young one. Welcome to our home. Please, have a seat." The blonde said, gesturing to the furniture. Needless to say, with how comfortable it looked, I didn't waste anytime flying towards the loveseat. As I do so, the others come and join me. They all had already changed clothes. The blonde had on matching blue sweats, yet still seemed to look like the perfect model in them. The mountain of a man sitting next to her had on white sweats, and looked just like a model like the blonde girl. I noticed the more emo looking boy from earlier sitting on the other couch with the pixie like girl. He had on a dark red shirt and a pair of jeans, while she had on a beautiful white dress. "My name is Carlisle. And the girl over there is my mate, Esme." He said, pointing to the beautiful Carmel colored girl in the room. "The guy over there, is Jasper and the girl he's sitting next to is Alice." Emo and pixie have names? "And the blonde and big guy is Rosalie and Emmett." Their names suit them. "And finally, Edward." He said, pointing to the mysterious guy who just came from upstairs. He had on a pure white t-shirt and jeans. Simple, yet they looked stunning on his lithe form.

"Already meeting the family? Isn't it a little early?" Edward joked, and I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face when he said it like that.

"What can I say? I move fast." I teased back, laughing with a big grin on my face. "Anyways," I start off, a serious looking crossing my face as I look at each and every one of them. I notice the taller and emo looking guy's on the furthest side of the couches, and I can't help but sigh in relief a little. They still kind of scared me, despite their obvious beauty. "What are you guys?" I asked, although part of me already knew. I just had to hear it from them, I needed to know I wasn't being crazy.

"We have cold skin, which is hard as rock, and we basically fought each other for your blood. What do you think we are?" Emmett asked, a smirk on his face. I refused to answer, and I saw Carlisle sigh out of the corner of my eye. With no more sitting spots, him and Esme were standing in the corner furthest from him.

"We're vampires." Carlisle answered me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought I was going crazy." He said, a smile on his face.

"Wait…" I look up, and see Edward blinking at me with big eyes. "We tell you your vampires, and you take it that calmly?" He asked,

"Well, since my farther died I'm the Chief of the reservation. And as a kid he told me stories as the cold ones. It's not that much of a stretch." I say in a calm voice and see everyone's eyes widen.

"Your Billy Black's son?" The pixie girl, Alice, asked.

"Yep, I'm Jacob Black. Now, do you guys want to know what I am?" I ask, raising a eyebrow as they all nod excitingly. I can't help but roll my eyes. Who knew Vampires where such children?

"Well…I'm a witch." I say simply, as if this was casual conversation. But I hear half of them just about choke, and can't help but chuckle. "Let me explain…"

"Witches have been around a long time. Long before even the Salam Witch Trials. And you want to know what the funny thing was? It was the witches doing the hanging. The town was so compelled by the witches, who were good community citizens; they never even suspected the real witches." He said, sighing as he did so. "And then, the Black Magic happened."

"The Black Magic is in every witch. A witch cannot use their magic without using Black Magic. It's not the magic itself that makes it evil, it's how its owner uses it." He said, his eyes catching each and every one of the vampires. "One witch casted a spell that backlashed on every witch. She wanted to talk to the dead, but now every witch can talk, see, and touch the spirits of the dead. And in turn, the spirits can talk, touch, and even posses us. And let me tell you, usually the spirits left on earth are not the good ones." I said, shuddering lightly as he thought about spirits he seen in the past.

"Anyways, when dad died his magic was passed to me. That's how I knew he died before the call." I said, feeling and probably looking tired. "When a parent dies, the parent's magic as well as spells is passed to his children. If he has more then one, it's divided between them." I say with a shake of my head. "Sadly, my two older sisters aren't witches therefore I gained all of my father's magic. My body is having a hard time trying to contain so much magic." I admit, sighing as I looked up at the ceiling. Even that was beautiful…damn.

**Edward's POV**

I see him tilt his head back to look at the ceiling, and his scent washes over me stronger then before. I can tell that the same happened to my family, but we all made sure to stay in control. After all, he was the Reservation's Chief now. To try to drink from him would basically be declaring war. And lord knows my family and me don't want to have to deal with a bunch of dogs.

_Wow, a witch. That's awesome! _I hear Emmett's loud thoughts, and can't help but to roll my eyes. I try to read Jacob's mind again, and I hear nothing. But I do see him wince again.

_He's blocking me somehow. _I think as I narrow my eyes at him.

"How are you blocking me from reading your mind?" I ask, looking for a crack in whatever shield he has up.

"Oh, so that's you?" Jacob asked, looking at me with his large brown eyes. "It's a spell that my dad knew, likely to keep you from reading his mind." True enough, I can't remember a time that I could read Billy's mind. But thinking about it now, we only met in groups where the silence of his mind wouldn't really stick out.

"If you wouldn't mind," I look up as Carlisle comes out of the corner, Esme following him soon after. "Now that you're Chief, Jacob I believe it is, I would like to discuss the Treaty." My whole family tenses up at this, knowing that this is a sensitive and touchy subject. "I would like to see if there was a way to make it more lenient. If a nomad, a vampire who travels, comes onto your land, wouldn't it be better if you had more support?" I could understand Carlisle's reasoning, but something told me there was more to this then what he was saying out loud. I try to see what he's trying by reading his mind, but he's only thinking about how perfect that dress is for Esme.

OK, never reading his mind again.

"I don't know. I need to read the Treaty first, and I also need to find out who this 'Pack' is on the Reservation. There is much my father didn't tell me, and I need to make up for lost time." Jacob says, standing as he did so. I watch the way he moves, far more grace then most humans and I wonder if that's something all witches can do, or if it's just purely Jacob.

"Now, Edward, since you brought me here would you care to take me home?" He asked with a grin, and I nod.

"Actually, brother, don't you have a date with Bella soon? You better get to it!" Emmett's laugh was loud, and with a jolt I remember Bella. I haven't even thought of her! What was going on? How could Jacob affect me like this?

* * *

So, how'd you like this chapter? Was it good? I still need votes for my poll if you guys don't mind! Please, please, plllllease vote on a pairing. The faster I get a pairing, the faster the next update for this story will come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

I sit in the seat across from Bella, listening to her drain on and on about her day at school. We were at the fancy restaurant in Port Angeles that I had taken to her when I had saved her from those motorcyclists. I can't help but almost tune her out, the thoughts around me distracting me and her boring talk about school boring me to death. Well, not really since I was already dead. You know what I mean.

It's been about a week since the whole Jacob incident, and I haven't seen the boy since. And for some reason, I've been feeling the need to track his house and try to find out if he's OK. And I have noticed a few things about Bella lately. She seems like a baby in a teenager's body. She's whiney, can't seem to do anything by herself, and she constantly needs to be looked over. Needless to say, she's been annoying me lately.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" I look back at her as she snaps the comment, surprised at the tone of her voice. But when I look into her eyes, I can't help but think that Jacob's is the same exact color and went better with his tan skin then her pale skin. _Stop it, Edward! Your not gay! You love Bella! _I chided myself, trying to remind myself about my fiancé sitting across from me.  
I smile as I take her hand, knowing what my crooked smile did to her. I always used it in times when I needed to get out of something peacefully, and the smile always worked on mortals. "Of course I am, dear. I've just been a bit distracted I guess. People's thoughts are rather rowdy tonight." I lie, trying to get her to believe me. She smiles and nods in understanding, seemingly to accept the answer.  
I've also noticed something odd. To me, her blood doesn't call out to me. I don't know when I noticed it, but I'm actually almost repulsed by the smell that comes from her. The only thing that keeps me from running is the fact that she's my fiancé and that I, supposedly, love her. "So has Alice seen anything about Victoria?" I sigh as she brings this up, shaking my head.  
"No," I lie. She's seen Victoria running through the woods tonight. Woods that were a little to close to Jacob's home, if the river was anything to go by. I know where he lives by reading Carlisle's thoughts, knowing that he's went there a handful of times to talk business to Billy. "She's guessing that Victoria is still trying to stay still and not make any decisions that would draw the attention to her." I say, and I'm pretty impressed by how I lied on the spot.

"Well, I need to get home. All that Biology homework isn't going to do itself." I chuckle as she says this, although I'm not really amused by the 'joke'. I wave a waiter down and ask for our check, and soon we're speeding back to Forks. I'm driving fast, even for me, just so I can get away from Bella's smell in the constrained car. Jacob smelt so much better…

God, it's going to be a long night.

**A few hours later, Jacob's POV**

I sigh as I close the book that I found in my father's attic, the spell book heavy and dusty. My cellphone laid beside me, since I put it there after calling the funeral home. I would need to make arrangements for Billy's funeral soon, as much as I hated to do it. I look at the clock and see that it was almost two am. I'm happy that it's a Saturday; otherwise I'd be so tired during school tomorrow.

I pick up the book and carry the heavy thing to the desk in the living room that has the computer on it. Setting it by the computer, I sigh and decide to go into the kitchen. I'm not surprised to see the kitchen's door open with three hungry people eating my food.

"Sam, doesn't your wife make food for you puppies?" I joke, walking towards the refrigerator. I knew about the treaty now, and knew who all was in the pack and who to expect to be in the pack. All my childhood friends, it seemed, would be turning into wolves. And hear I was, just a witch who can't turn into anything. Well, not yet. Some witches can turn into animals after the prefect the skills for so long. I hoped I could do that one-day.

"She kicked us out of the kitchen. Said that she wasn't going to let us devour Seth's birthday cake." I'm shocked by the name, remembering that I haven't visited or seen Seth yet. And tomorrow was his birthday. We were expecting him to turn soon. I laugh and shake my head, looking at all three of them. Embry was the quite one, like always, and the voice of reason from what I can tell. Being the smallest of the three, he was the fastest when I watched them 'playfully' wrestle one day. Sam was the leader, having the experience and resourcefulness to tell them what to do and keep the wild ones tame. Paul was the wild one, hot headed and strong. However, Jacob's heard rumors about his family and couldn't help but think that there was a reason he was the way he was. Not that he was judging.

"So she sends you over here to devour my food. Bad dog." I say, lifting my hand and a small amount of water squirts out of it and at Sam's face. I hear Embry laugh and Paul even stops from eating the chicken leg in his mouth to chuckle, while Sam sputtered.

"Jacob!" He growled playfully, and I just smile and shake my head. I was close to the Pact, which I guess I kind of had to be since we would be working together quite a bit. I've learned what's all been going on with Forks, especially the Bella and Victoria situation. Truthfully, I don't see why their going through all this trouble. Bella was dating a Vampire, let them protect her. But I didn't say that out loud, since I could tell I'd be yelled at. _It's our job to protect all humans, Jacob. _I could practically hear my father whispering to me, and I sigh and shake my head. In this situation, my father would be all for keeping her 'safe'. But I don't really see why the Cullens can't deal with one vampire all by themselves.

"Sam, I need to talk to you for a minute." When they all turned towards me, expecting me to continue, I add, "Alone." Paul and Embry seem to get it, and the two stand up and walk out of the house. As they leave the house, I hear them talk about wrestling outside in my front yard. "If you destroy my yard, I'll neuter you!" I yell at them, before shutting the door closed.

"Jake, if this is about us eating then-" I cut Sam off right there by holding my hand up, shaking my head.  
"It's not about that at all, Sam. It's about the Cullens," I can see a sneer forming on his face, and I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "They're requesting that they be granted access to our lands." I say, folding my arms as his eyes widen.

"What? Of course not! We can't trust those bloodsuckers!" He yelled, and I take a deep breath.

"Sam, think about this. If we allow them access, then we won't have to worry about not having some more people to help us if a nomad vampire attacks. Do you think your group of three right now is prepared for a coven to attack?" I ask, going to the kitchen table and sitting down. The kitchen was a calm red color, both relaxing and appealing to the eye. The fan was on above me, causing a slight wind in the room. A bowel of fruit was on the wooden table I sit at, and I knew that I wouldn't have to fear the wolves of eating those. To bad, they were made of wax. That would have taught the wolves a lesson of eating my food.

"I…well…" I can tell Sam's at a loss of words, and I continue.

"You can still do patrols for other Vampires, you just can't attack any of the Cullens. And I do mean _any _of them." I emphasize, and I see Sam sneer.

"Fine, but on one condition. They help us with patrols." Sam said, eyes narrowed as if he was challenging me. I roll my eyes and nod, happy that he wasn't going to bitch and complain to me. I don't have the patience for that.

"Fine, bu-" Suddenly, the door to my house was flung open and Embry came running in.

"Sam, there's a leech on our lands! And it's not one of the Cullens!" He yelled, before turning around and shifting. I look at Sam and nod.

"Go, protect our lands. Their not a Cullen." I say, and he nods before turning around and shifting.

**Victoria's POV**

I run through the forest as fast as I can, hearing the Cullens behind me. Good, then this was a good distraction. A pair of newborns was going into Bella's room to get a few of her clothes so the newborns would know her scent, and to kidnap her and bring her to me if they ever smell it. The jeans and white t-shirt I'm wearing clings to my body as I run, and when I look behind me I see the mountain guy and the guy dating the human. Emmett and Edward, I think their names are.

I jump into a tree, and only stay for a second before jumping to another. I make sure to move as fast as I can, knowing that stopping would mean death. And my ability just about won't allow me to do that. I have the ability of survival, one of the reasons James said he loved me. I would do anything to keep myself safe and sound, even fooling the most valuable person I have into thinking that I love him. Riley, as smart as he was as a human, was a pretty naïve vampire.

I see a river, and I quickly jump onto the other side. When I turn around, I notice that for some reason the Cullens aren't crossing it. Why?

That's when I hear it.

Anyone who had a dog, knows the sound. Well, these were much bigger but sounded almost the same. I start running, my power telling me that I needed to get moving. And looking behind me, I see three wolves hot on my heals. One of them, the one closest to me, was a midnight black wolf with big, dangerous teeth. A dark silver wolf and a dark grey wolf that was swift and agile.

I growl as I realize that there was werewolves or shape-shifters on this side, probably the reason why the Cullens didn't cross. Looking across the river, I see the Cullens following my movements.

I notice one of the Cullens, the Emmett one, try to jump to this side of the river and the dark silver wolf jumped at him. They both ended up in the river, the current not strong enough to move them since they were in a pretty shallow area. I turn my eyes back in front of me, just in time to see a house.

I change my course of direction, something telling me that the house will be helpful. I get to the house and bust through the door, literally tearing it off it's hinges. I hear someone yell in surprise at the noise, and I suddenly notice a beautiful boy in the kitchen. Even more so, his scent was intoxicating. Even more then that Bella girl.

"I guess I can take you to go." I say with a smirk, moving swiftly towards him. I see the boy jerk back, and he seemed to mutter something. I reach a hand out to grab him, but some type of surface stops me. I growl as I feel some type of shield. I want to sink my teeth in him so bad….but the wolves were almost here. I needed to get out. So with a grin, I burst a hole in the wall and grab my lighter, tossing it into the hole.

Not even a second later, I was running again outside as the house behind me exploded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now, I need to say something real quick. During my winter break, I usually spend that time at work and with family so updates for all my stories will probably be slow. HOWEVER, I'm gooing to post that story that my poll was for sometime during break! I'm determined to! Now, moving on, review? You know you wanna XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

I stand there, eyes wide as I look at the house with wide eyes. I feel a haze go over my head as my head fills with images of Jacob. I might not have seen him that many times, but it seems like I memorized every movement he did. I remember the first time I met him, standing in the forest with him as he watched my brothers fight looking as beautiful as ever.

I shake my head, wondering why this was hitting me so hard. I barely knew him. I've seen many deaths in my life; hell I caused half of them. And sure, I feel guilty for some of them. But it's a natural way of life. Yet looking at the smoke and fire coming from the house, I felt as if my world seemed a lot dimmer.

And then, I see it.

At first I only see part of it. But, as the smoke and fire start to die down I see it. A purple orb, purple yet was oddly transparent, was wrapped around Jacob's body. I look over him, seeing the edge of his clothes on fire but it was dying. My guess was that even oxygen couldn't penetrate the sphere. But how did he breath if that was the case?

Jacob's eyes were closed in what I was guessing as concentration, and I could see him panting. I wonder how much energy it took to keep the shield up. The shield itself expanded about five feet away from his body. And for some reason, I feel a warmth that I've never felt go through my body. Relief and the unknown feeling rush through me, and it only intensifies as he drops the shield and opens his beautiful brown eyes.

Wait…beautiful?  
Yes, they were beautiful. I've always been a sucker for brown eyes, especially when they were almond shape and had a doe color like his was. And I couldn't help but think that he was rather beautiful. His russet colored skin seemed to shine in the sun, especially with the sweat. Which I walked as it went to the waistband of his shorts. I shake my head as it goes where my eyes can't, and look up at him as he walks towards us.

"Jacob?" I ask with a frown, seeing how slow he took his steps. I see him open his mouth to talk, and then I'm running towards him as he's falling towards the ground. Catching him, I frown as I feel heat radiating off his skin. The fire that surrounded us must have made him pass out from the heat, which I couldn't feel.

"Edward, bring him to our house. I can treat him there and we can talk about his living arrangements." Carlisle said, before he turned and started running with the family running close behind him.

I take a moment to look down at Jacob, who's now being held in my arms bridal style, and stroke the side of his face before I start running towards my house. I'm pretty sure that Jacob's life isn't in danger from the heat, he probably just needs some ice. But for some reason, Jacob being unconscious didn't settle well with me.

When I get into the living room of my house, I listen to hear which room my family was going to use. When I hear them moving in the room directly upstairs, I'm there not even a second later with Jacob in my arms. As I get in there, I see Carlisle already in his doctor clothes and an operating heart monitor. Esme smiled gently at me as I entered, and I could see my own worried expression as I looked in a mirror.

I frown as I look at my reflection. I know that Jacob's going to be OK, yet I was still worried? Why? Carlisle is the best doctor on the continent, so Jacob's in good hands. Yet my stomach still felt tight as I sat Jacob down onto the patient table. I see Esme go downstairs, hearing her thoughts of getting ice as my dad starts to do the usual checks.

"Is he OK?" I hear Alice ask, and look over to see her and Jasper in the corner of the room. She had a worried expression on her face and I make a note to myself to ask her about that later. Rosalie and Emmett are leaning against the counter of the makeshift patient room in our house, looking as model like as ever.

"He'll be OK once we get his temperature to go down a little." Carlisle said as he robbed my shoulder as Esme came back with a bag of ice, putting it on Jacob's forehead. I take a deep, unneeded, breath more to calm my nerves more then anything. Everything will be OK, I keep thinking to myself.  
"Edward, can I talk to you in private?" I look at Carlisle as he looks back at me. I try to look in his head to see what he wants to talk about, but he's thinking of things he'd like to do with Esme this weekend to keep me from reading his real thoughts. And suddenly, I know that this is serious. This can't be about Jacob's health, right? I mean, he seemed perfectly fine besides the heat.

As we walk to the room across the hall, I keep my senses up so I can notice any difference that goes on in the other room. I listen to the heart monitor, just in case. The room my 'dad' and me stepped in was one of the guest rooms, a room with a bed and a bookshelf and that was basically it. This one had a window on the far wall and I watch as Carlisle walks towards it and peer out of the window. "Tell me, Edward, why are you so worried about this boy?"

I'm a little shocked about my dad's question, wondering what that has to do with anything. He sounded like he was going to talk to me about something important. But he just asked that? Shrugging my shoulders, I reply, "I don't know honestly. Why?"

"I figured," I hear Carlisle sigh as he walks to the bed and sits on it, looking at me with a small smile on his face. "Edward, you are 95 years old. Yet, besides Bella, you never really thought of anyone as much as you have Jacob in just the last week. Not only that, but I've noticed that you don't spend as much time with Bella as you did before you ran into Jacob." He said, looking at his 'son'.

Edward was shocked. He hadn't really thought about it. And all his thoughts about Bella from the last week have came up. He had kept trying to avoid her, thinking that she was annoying and needy. And when he did think of Bella in a positive light, his thoughts usually wondered to Jacob and how much better he was then the girl.

"I'm not saying that you're doing it on purpose. Listen, son, when a Vampire finds their mate they usually can't help but think about them. And I saw your face when the house exploded and we all thought Jacob had died. You were heartbroken. And don't try to deny it, all of the family think it's true. And you worrying over Jacob like this….and after only knowing him for so long….well, I think you two might be mates." Carlisle finishes, and I stare at him for a moment.

Me and Jacob? Mates? That would never work! The witch was beautiful, yes, but he was young and should have a normal life. Or as close to a normal life as a witch can have. Even more, I am straight! Even Jacob is!

_Then why where you thinking about how beautiful Jacob is when you were carrying him? _I heard myself wonder, and I rubbed my head as I thought about it. I couldn't think anything else as I thought about it. It couldn't have been adrenaline; I don't have a heartbeat for that. Could Jacob and me actually be mates? If we were, how would it work out? My…_interest_ was usually a bit more on the kinky side.

"I…I don't know what to say Carlisle…" I say, sounding as dazed as I feel. I'm not sure if Jacob being my mate was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm not asking for a answer, Edward. I'm just suggesting that you might want to sit here and think about this, before you lead Jacob on." Carlisle says, and I watch as he turns around and walks out the room. I hear Esme ask what's wrong when he walks out, but I don't hear his reply as he shuts the door.

Our house was built to keep sound only in the room or hall that it is connected to. So if someone made a noise in the hallway, someone could hear it through the living room, kitchen, and any doors that are left open. However, a door shut right by the noise wouldn't hear a single thing unless a vampire strained themselves to hear, which I know my family has more pride then that. Well, maybe except Alice…she'd do anything to be kept in the loop.

With the reminder to get some pixie repellant, I shake my head and walk across the hall and to Jacob's 'room'. I take a seat by his bed, happy to see that I'm the only one in there for now. I shake my head as I looked at him, trying to think of all the feelings he brought up when I was around or when he is unconscious like right now.

Fear.

Happiness.

Desperation.

…

Love

…

_Lust. _

Edward shook his head, surprised by the last one. I haven't felt that one in a _long _time. I didn't even feel that with Bella. I frown as I realize that I have, once again, not thought of Bella for a while.  
"Edward?"  
I jump as I hear a voice say my name from the bed. And when I look down, I see Jacob looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I don't even scold myself for thinking that their beautiful this time.

No, instead I smash my lips onto his.

* * *

Hey everyone! My winter break is over! YOu know what that means? I'M BACK! So now, do know that I might be adding 2 stories to my profile. If I do, that means I'm going to have to make a schedule for updating them. If I'm right, that means I'd have 5 stories, so I'll probably do one update for each story every weekday. Anyways, please feel free to review! :-)


	7. AN

Hey everyone! I'm just here to tell you guys that I'm still alive! So here's the problem, my meme has seemed to leave me. For that case, I'm putting all my stories on HIATUS! I am NOT abandoning them, and I'll give updates in irregular times. However, real life comes first and I need to focus on grades during my senior year of high school. I do have one story that I'm going to post when I get home, and hopefully that will get me some of my meme back.


End file.
